Erotic Encounters
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Sasuke never wanted to work at a place that sold sex toys, but he did. In the end he may have to thank Kakashi for hooking him up the the job. NaruSasu one-shot AU


**I should be working on homework or my other story All or Nothing but this came to me – don't ask why because I don't know but this came to me when I was reading a different story and it said Sasuke needed to get a job in the first chapter…**

**I own nothing, enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

**Erotic Encounters**

When Sasuke told Kakashi that he needed a job this was not what he meant. He wanted a job maybe at the library or a quiet bookstore; somewhere that would be easy and he could get his homework done. Instead he was hooked up at a place called Erotic Encounters where they sold sex toys, sexy costumes, and lots of porn. He was going to kill Kakashi and decided to never ask the man a question about his favorite books as he saw them on one of the shelves. "You wanted a job and were curious about my books, I figured it'd kill two birds with one stone," Kakashi had told him, amused at Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke wondered if he could use the temporary insanity plea to kill the man.

As he stood behind the counter flipping through one of his textbooks he decided never to ask Kakashi to help him find a job. If it weren't for the fact that college was expensive he'd quit and attempt to find another. Finding a job was difficult and the job paid decently so he decided to stay and suffer through it. The only thing good about the job was the people watching, because there were definitely some weird people that walked through the doors. Some were nervous and embarrassed about being in the store, others were excited to look for something new, there were even a few regulars, and every now and then there was a scary customers. He wasn't easily intimidated but just by what they bought and the cold looks on their faces he could tell that some of the people were sadists and masochists.

The bell over the door rang, breaking Sasuke's thoughts. He saw two men, one was a redhead with way too much eyeliner around his eyes and the other was a blond who seemed a little nervous. The redhead had come in the store before; he was a fan of whips, chains, and about any other toy that may cause pain. The blond was new and complaining that the other man had made him come to the store with him. Sasuke figured he was probably the submissive one in the couple, though it didn't look like he would be the submissive type.

The blond was well built, more so than the other man he was with. He had the brightest blue eyes Sasuke had sever seen and wild blond hair that suited him well. He seemed to contrast the other man's dark persona. He was definitely attractive, but apparently taken and submissive, two things Sasuke wasn't looking for in a guy.

"Gaara, I really don't want to be here, can't you just get what you need and go?" the blond asked the redhead, whose name was apparently Gaara. The other man just smirked and continued to take his time, which only made the blond huff in annoyance. "Come on, stores like this creep me out. They remind me of Jiraiya," the told the man while giving a look of pure disgust.

"Naruto, a sex store really creeps you out?" Gaara asked in amusement. Sasuke was sure the man was a sadist. He seemed to like making the other man uncomfortable if the look on his face meant anything. Sasuke also couldn't help but be amused by the interaction.

After about ten minutes of the two being in the store Sasuke had gotten bored of watching them. The blond may have been eye candy but he was taken and by the section they were he clearly wasn't his type. Instead Sasuke went back to his textbook, concentrating on that until the two bought something. It was twenty minutes later that they did buy something and it happened to be the first thing that Gaara had looked at.

Blond was grumbling as they walked up to the cash register, mumbling things along the lines of "sadistic asshole" as he followed Gaara. Sasuke closed the book and pushed it to the side in order to ring the men up and get them out of the store so he could finish studying.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke. The dark haired man couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the blonde's stare since he had been looking at him as if he were a piece of meat. "Were we interrupting you reading porn?" Naruto asked with a grin as Sasuke started to ring them up.

"Yeah one called Business 101," Sasuke answered in a monotone voice. He knew the other man was purposefully trying to get under his skin and he wasn't going to hesitate to do it back. He had remembered how uncomfortable the blond had been when he first walked in, "Looks like you two are having an interesting night."

Gaara darkly chuckled while the blond went into defense mode. "_We_ are not doing anything tonight," he quickly told Sasuke as if he needed to explain himself. "He is doing his freaky things with his boyfriend," he told him, which only amused Sasuke.

"I'm sure," Sasuke answered skeptically. He then turned to Gaara and asked, "Will that be all for you today?" He found it fun to get the blond riled up and he didn't even know the guy.

Gaara just nodded as he swiped his card. "Gaara tell him, we aren't doing anything sexual together," Naruto demanded. "He isn't my type at all," the blond informed him. "Now you on the other hand would be a completely different story," he said as he eyed Sasuke. Again the uncomfortable feeling came back as Naruto looked as if he were going to jump him.

"I don't think you should say that in front of your boyfriend," Sasuke replied, again using his monotone voice. He could see the blond was getting frustrated and found it funny. "Please come back soon," Sasuke said with a fake smile as he handed Gaara his bag.

"I'm sure _he_ will," Gaara answered, "He does enjoy a good challenge after all." The man pulled Naruto out of the store as the blond continued to try to convince him that the two weren't together. He'd already been convinced but it was fun to torment the man just to get a reaction.

**NS**

The next few days had been monotonous as all he did was go to school and work. Most of the time he was at work he had been studying for school so it was really school that took up all of his time. The bell above to door rang causing Sasuke to look up from his Economics textbook. He smirked when he saw it was a certain blond. He didn't even pretend to look for something and walked right over to the counter. "Can I help you?" Sasuke asked as the blond leaned on the counter.

"I'm sure you could help me in many ways," the blond said as he tried to sound seductive. He was giving Sasuke bedroom eyes and the dark haired man was trying not to show that it was affecting him.

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound as clueless as he could. Naruto looked at him, obviously not believing that he didn't know what he meant. "Dildos are on isle two, you might need them if that guy really isn't your boyfriend," he smirked as he saw Naruto's anger build.

"I'm not a fan of dildos," Naruto told the other man leaned further across the counter. "I don't like having things shoved up my ass as much as I like shoving my dick up someone else's," he bluntly told the dark haired man.

"Blowup dolls are on the same isle as the dildos," he told him, trying not to laugh at the look on Naruto's face. "You know, since you like shoving your dick into holes," he smirked, "though you might have to settle for a plastic mouth, I don't think we have ones with a hole in their ass at the moment. I could see if you can special order something like that though."

"I don't think I need to search isle two to find what I'm looking for," the blond said. "There's an asshole in front of me that I think would do just fine," he told Sasuke as he leaned over and pulled Sasuke's tie forward. Sasuke never understood why a sex toyshop made him wear a tie but he didn't mind much in that moment.

"You know this probably constitutes as sexual harassment," Sasuke told him as he pulled away. "No one ever said that I'm gay," he told him, "no matter how much you may want me to be." He was gay, but that didn't mean he couldn't mess with Naruto's emotions.

"No straight man spends that much time in the mirror," he replied, not falling for Sasuke's mind games. "You're much too pretty not to be gay," he added, not letting go of the tie. "I don't think I've introduced myself, Sasuke," he said as he read the other man's name badge. "My names Naruto," he said.

"I'm surprised you can read," Sasuke smirked, annoying the other man. "After all there is a reason behind people saying blondes are dumb. Something tells me you're part of that reason," he told him.

"Hm, they also say that blondes have more fun, we should test that," Naruto said, once again pulling his tie closer. "I bet you're good in bed," he said, making Sasuke cock an eyebrow. "You'd be fun to tame, I always like a challenge," he said, becoming bolder.

"And who says that I want to be tamed?" Sasuke asked, leaning on the counter so that their faces were inches apart. Before Naruto could respond the bell above the door rang and Sasuke quickly moved away from him. The blond sighed and released his grip on Sasuke's tie.

The blond glared at the customer, hating the man in that moment. He felt as if he were getting somewhere and it took about five steps back just by the other person walking into store. "I've got work to do," Sasuke quickly said, turning away from the blond on the other side of the counter.

Naruto huffed and once again shot a glare at the oblivious customer. "Fine," he said. He then turned his frown into a smirk before he leaned on the counter again and huskily told Sasuke, "See you soon."

Sasuke felt his heart rate speed up as he watched the blond leave. He was pulled out of his thoughts as the customer set his things on the counter. Sasuke almost couldn't contain his laugh when he saw the older man buying a very revealing costume. All he could hope was that it wasn't for the man standing in front of him.

**NS**

Naruto continued to come to the store and even asked Sasuke his schedule so that he could make sure he came at a time when he was working. The dark haired man joked that he was a stalker, which only caused Naruto to punch his arm. After the first time Naruto came back their encounters had become much less sexually driven. Rather than just teasing based solely on the idea of sex they had began to talk about other things.

"What is this twenty questions?" Sasuke asked annoyed by all the questions the blond had been asking. It wasn't as if they were really deep questions, it was merely annoying. "Can't we just talk about something else?" he asked. In the past few months they had learned much about each other. Sasuke learned that Naruto was a bartender and that he went to the same college that he did. The blond was a few years older than him and a junior. It made sense that they'd never met because, aside from the age gap, the blond was studying Psychology while he was studying Business Administration. The more he got to know the blond the more he realized how well Psychology actually fit him, though Naruto was also there on a sports scholarship and played football. Sasuke had admitted that he'd never been to one of the games and Naruto made him promise to go to the next home game, to which he hesitantly agreed.

They knew all of the small things about each other and on rare occasions they started to talk about something deeper, though each time that happened a customer cut them off. They had yet to see each other outside of the store, but Naruto was going to make sure that'd change. "Fine, I'll stop," Naruto said, "but only if you agree to go on a date with me tomorrow night."

"Okay," Sasuke answered, a little faster than he'd like to have answered. He knew that he almost sounded desperate, but he didn't care. He'd been waiting months for the blond to ask him out on a date so he couldn't help but have the words come out quickly.

"I've gotta run, my shift starts in a half an hour," Naruto said, both of them disappointed that he had to leave. "But don't forget we have a home game on Friday, you better be there," he told him as he started to leave.

"Let's see how this date goes first," Sasuke smirked, though there wasn't much of a doubt that they'd have a good date.

**NS**

Sasuke watched Naruto as the blond freaked out. He repeatedly apologized for how the date went because nothing had gone right. Not only was the reservation at the restaurant messed up but also the movie they were going to see was sold out and Naruto's car broke down. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked as he turned toward an amused Sasuke.

"You're trying too hard," he told him as he leaned against the park bench. They had been walking through the park to get to Sasuke's house when they'd stopped so that Naruto could have his mini-meltdown.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked as he moved closer to Sasuke. He calmed down considerably as he looked at the other man. He couldn't help but think about the fact that Sasuke came from what was once a wealthy family before they died and he thought it'd be difficult to measure up to the standard of the upper class.

"You could make it better," Sasuke said as he locked eyes with the blond. Naruto smiled and moved closer before kissing the other man. It started out as simple and sweet but it was soon deepened. Neither of them wanted to end the kiss that had left them so breathless, but air was necessary.

"Want to redeem the night by officially becoming my boyfriend?" Naruto asked, still holding Sasuke close. The dark haired man just pulled him in for another kiss in response. "I'll take that as a yes," he grinned before kissing him for a third time. "You know I really have to remember say thank you to Gaara," Naruto mentioned.

"Why the hell are you thinking about Gaara right now?" Sasuke hissed as he pushed away from Naruto a little. He had a little bit of a jealous side and Naruto mentioning another man while they were kissing brought that out.

"Calm down," Naruto laughed as he pulled Sasuke back toward him. "I just meant that if he hadn't dragged me into that store then I never would have met you," he said with a grin. He knew that he was being a little cheesy but he didn't care. He was really happy that he'd met Sasuke and despite the night not going as he planned they still did have fun together.

"Met and then stalked," Sasuke chuckled. Naruto rolled his eyes and was about to protest that he didn't stalk him but the dark haired man said, "You're right, maybe we should thank him." Sasuke looked at him and realized he didn't want to ever let Naruto go; that was when he realized that football games and the blonde's annoying friends would consume many of his Friday nights. When he looked at the blonde's brilliant smile he knew that it'd probably be worth it.

**The End.**

**Not sure that I liked the end of this but I had to get the idea out so let me know what you think :)**


End file.
